Known control devices for a bicycle generally comprise a support body suitable for attachment at a handgrip portion of the handlebars and carrying one or more manual actuation members, of the lever type and actuated with a rotary movement, or of the button type and actuated with a linear movement, by one or more fingers to provide commands to bicycle components, such as a brake, a derailleur, or a cyclecomputer.